


For the Love of Freckles

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Freckles, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean discovers that Cas has developed freckles on his tummy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt in Destiel Forever

Cas was stretched out on the bed, with Dean over him. They had been kissing, but now, Dean was running his tongue over Cas’ body. When he got to Cas’ belly, he stopped and sat back.

 

“Cas, you’ve got freckles on your belly. You never used to have freckles…”

 

Cas blushed a little. “I think they’re from all the sex we have outdoors… you know, on hunts?”

 

Dean grinned, remembering the last hunt when Cas had slammed him up against the wall and fucked him senseless.. “They are adorable!”

 

Cas just growled. “Shut up Dean.”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ belly, “I mean it, angel, I love them.”

 

Cas sighed. He loved Dean’s freckles so he guessed he could live with Dean loving his. He shuddered when Dean ran his tongue over them.

 

Dean moaned, “Ummm your freckles taste wonderful.”

 

Dean licked each one in turn and then ran his hand over them. Then he grabbed his hard cock and rubbed over them, leaving behind a trail of precum. Cas groaned and arched his back.

 

“Dean, stop teasing. Please, I need you inside me…”

 

Dean got back to business. He lubed up fingers and worked Cas open, with Cas moaning and wiggling his hips. 

 

When he slid into Cas, he groaned at Cas’ tight heat. He loved his angel and he knew that Cas loved him too. Everything was perfect now.

 

He established a smooth rhythm and they both just closed their eyes and made the little sounds that each of them loved to hear. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, wet and messy, and whispered in his ear. “Come for me angel…”

 

Cas did. He always did when Dean told him to. Dean sat back and watched the strings of cum splash on Cas’ chest and belly. Some got on the freckles. Cas tightened up on Dean’s cock a couple of times and he felt the heat in his balls.

 

He pulled out of Cas, ran his fist over his cock a couple of times and came all over Cas’ belly, paying special attention to those freckles.

 

Dean leaned over and swirled his tongue in the combination of his and Cas’ cum. He cleaned up every bit of it, keeping some on his tongue. He moved up, kissing Cas and feeding it to him.

 

They lay, tangled arms and legs, perfectly sated. Dean kissed Cas. “I really love your freckles.”

 


End file.
